The present disclosure relates to processors, and more specifically, to improvements in the functionality thereof in the handling of instructions for completion. Modern processors may complete multiple instructions per clock cycle. These processors may issue and finish instructions out of order relative to the order specified in a program using those instructions (a program order), and may have many instructions in-process at any given time.